A hálótárs
by Dorian87
Summary: Perselus/Sirius egyperces.   Egy álmatlan éjszaka a Grimmauld téren.


**A hálótárs**

Perselus álmosan a szekrényhez botorkált, hogy elővegyen egy pizsamát. Utált itt lenni a Grimmauld téren, mert soha se találta meg a ruháit. Most is, mikor kinyitotta az ócska bútor ajtaját, az a kezében is maradt. Bosszankodva vette elő a pálcáját, s irányította az ajtóra.

- Reparo! – morogta. Pár másodperccel később ismét minden a helyén volt.

A kis incidens után átkutatta az egész szekrényt, de sehol se találta a kedvenc pizsamáját. Pedig elhozta a Roxfortból, vagy legalábbis úgy rémlett neki. Felforgatta az összes polcot, de csak egy régi hálóinget talált. Kivette és végigmérte, majd mikor nem talált rajta kivetnivalót, megvonta a vállát, s belebújt. Inkább ez, mintsem hogy meztelenül kelljen aludnia.

Felrázta a párnákat, majd bebújt a vastag takaró alá. Rémesen fárasztó napja volt, s már alig várta, hogy végre lefeküdhessen. Csak az zavarta, hogy nem mehetett vissza a Roxfortba addig, míg el nem végezték az éves nagytakarítást. Minden évben ugyanaz a mizéria. Dumbledore mindenkit hazaküld, hogy a házimanók nyugodtan elvégezhessék a dolgukat, csak azt nem értette soha, hogy ehhez mi köze van annak, hogy ő a pincében van. Ott már évek óta nem járt manó… Minden esetre Dumbledore ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy itt töltse addig az idejét, és segítse a Rendet.

Ebben a házban azonban nem lehetett mást csinálni, mint állandóan takarítani, amihez nemigazán fűlött a foga. Jobb híján csak Potter és Black elől menekült az egyik szobából a másikba. Black azonban nagyon is furcsán viselkedett vele az elmúlt pár napban, mindazok ellenére, amit megbeszéltek. Valószínűleg túl gyakran nézett a pohár fenekére, gondolta Perselus. De akkor is az a tekintet, ahogy végigmérte őt minden alkalommal… Már nem győzte figyelmeztetni őt, hogy ne csinálja ilyen feltűnően. Még a végén szemet szúr valakinek. Különösen Potternek, akinek mindig valamilyen furcsa vigyor bujkált az arcán, amikor mindhárman egy szobában tartózkodtak. Még a gyilkos tekintetével se ért semmit annál az átkozott kölyöknél! Lehet, hogy sejtett valamit?

Megrázta a fejét, hogy elhessegesse ezt a gondolatot. Hülyeség, gondolta, s az oldalára fordulva elaludt.

Arra ébredt, hogy valaki kopog az ajtaján. Megfogta az egyik párnáját és a fejére húzta, de még így is hallotta.

- Ki az? – förmedt az ismeretlenre, de nem érkezett válasz, csak tovább dörömböltek. Black nem lehetett, hiszen ma nem is volt a házban. Valamilyen küldetésre ment, annak ellenére, hogy Dumbledore megtiltotta neki, hogy kitegye a lábát a házból. Tipikus, gondolta. A kopogás azonban csak nem maradt abba. – Potter? - kérdezte, de ismét csak dörömbölés hallatszott. Perselus szitkozódva mászott ki az ágyból, s gyorsan megragadta a pálcáját is. Megátkozza, akárki is az!

Az ajtóhoz érve levette a védőbűbájokat, majd résnyire nyitotta, legalábbis csak akarta, mert a látogatója nekidőlt az ajtónak, s így kecsesen bezuhant a szobába.

- Black! – sziszegte, majd segített felállni a férfinek. – Mit keresel itt? Megmondtam, hogy ne gyere már ilyenkor! Mi van, ha meglát valaki, mi? – mordult rá.

- Nyugodj meg! – nevette, mihelyst sikerült felállnia.

- Hogy nyugodjak meg, ha te itt vagy?

- Hmmm… Jogos kérdés – vigyorodott el Sirius. – Emlékszel az első itt töltött éjszakára? Mikor éppenhogy sikerült besurrannod, mielőtt még Harry meglátott volna?

- Most nosztalgiázni akarsz, vagy esetleg még más is az eszedbe jutott?

- Csak gondolkoztam a kapcsolatunkon.

- Igazán? És mire jutottál? – vonta fel a szemöldökét.

- Nagyjából semmire – vonta meg a vállát, s leült az ágyra. Perselus összeszűkített szemmel figyelte a másik férfi ténykedését.

- Ezt megbeszélhetjük reggel is, nem? – türelmetlenkedett.

- Dehogynem! Úgyis más tervem volt – kacsintott, majd eldőlt az ágyban. Elhelyezkedett az egyik oldalon, s a jobb kezével megsimogatta az ágy másik felét. – Nem jössz?

- De ha még egyszer… - kezdte Perselus, de nem bírta befejezni.

- Esküszöm, hogy most nem teszem – tette a szívére a kezét Sirius. – Na, gyere végre, vagy…

- Ne fenyegetőz itt nekem! – sziszegte. – Különben is, te így szoktál ruhástul ágyba menni? – vonta fel a szemöldökét.

- El is felejtettem! – csapott a homlokára, s egyetlen pálcaintéssel levarázsolta magáról a ruháit. – Jobb?

Perselus álla a padlót súrolta, ahogy elnézte Siriust, ahogy az meztelenül elterül az ágyban. Nem is rossz, gondolta. Kidolgozott test, néhány sebhely, hosszú… nagyon hosszú haj… Kell ennél több? Mikor észrevette a másikat, hogy szintén őt bámulja, gyorsan becsukta a száját.

- Pi… pizsama? – nyögte ki nagy nehezen.

- Nincs – hangzott az egyszerű felelet. – Ha jól látom, akkor rajtad van a hálóingem – mérte végig Perselust, aki zavartan dobolt a pálcájával a bal tenyerén, így kisebb szikraesőt előidézve. – Mi bajod van? Úgy nézel rám, mintha még sose láttál volna… - nevette. Perselus csak megköszörülte a torkát, s gyorsan visszarakta a védőbűbájokat az ajtóra, amiket megtoldott még pár némító bűbájjal. Tanult a múltkori esetből.

Miután végzett gyorsan bemászott az ágyba Sirius mellé.

- Nox! – suttogta, s minden fény kialudt, csak az ablakon szűrődött be némi világosság.

- Perselus? – kérdezte Sirius suttogva.

- Hm?

- Nem lehetne?

- Mit?

- Tudod…

- Már megint? – morogta a másik.

- Csak ma éjszaka…

- Nem! Különben is megígérted!

- Ez igazságtalan! Miért mindig te? – zsörtölődött Sirius.

- Lassan kezdesz olyan lenni, mint egy feleség! – sziszegte Perselus.

- Ez kedves tőled – suttogta a másik. – Akkor lehet?

- Nem bánom – sóhajtotta, s megfordult. – Au! Vigyázz már!

- Jaj, bocs, csak elég sötét van itt – vihogta Sirius.

- Vidd már arrébb a kezedet! Ne arra, te idióta! Az a szám! Feljebb! Ott igen! – nyögte.

- Mindjárt, Perselus! – nyöszörögte Sirius.

- Pofa be, Black! Csak csináld! – sziszegte a másik.

- De türelmetlen itt valaki – felelte, s megragadta Perselus kezét.

- Ne olyan erősen! Az a kezem! Inkább használd a pálcádat! – mordult rá.

- Minek az?

- Hogyhogy minek?

- Megoldom én anélkül is! Csak egy pillanat… - azzal sikeresen fényt gyújtott a pálcájával. – Bocs – vigyorgott az alatta fekvő bájitalmesterre.

- Hogy lehet valaki ennyire kétbalkezes! – morogta.

- Jól van, most már megvan! – vidult fel Sirius. – Nagyobb ágy kellene, nem gondolod?

- Nem ártana – sziszegte a párnába. Ha ez így fog menni minden egyes éjszaka, akkor nem tudja, hogy mit fog csinálni. – Készen vagy végre?

- Miért te már igen?

- Már régen! Az idegeim is!

- Jól van, kész – sóhajtotta Sirius.

- Na végre! Aludhatok végre? – mordult rá.

- Csak nyugodtan…

Perselus reménykedett, hogy most már tényleg fog tudni aludni, de nem volt szerencséje. Sirius nem hagyta magát ilyen könnyen lerázni, s a bájitalmester csak azért adott hálát, hogy némító bűbájt is tett a szobára, mert ha ezek a zajok kihallatszanának… Hangos lihegés és zihálás, nyikorgó ágyrugók… Egész éjszaka ez ment, s csak reggelre borult néma csend a szobára.

- Jó reggelt! – köszöntötte vidáman Sirius.

- Mit keresel még itt? Mennyi az idő? – kérdezte Perselus.

- Nem tudom… - vonta meg a vállát a másik. – Hét óra lehet…

- Hét? – kiáltotta rémülten. – Kifelé innen!

- Miért dobsz ki a saját szobámból?

- Azért, mert ha meglátnak minket együtt, akkor aztán hallgathatunk! – förmedt rá a barna hajú férfire.

- Ugyan! Csak nem gondolják, hogy mi ketten együtt vagyunk? – nevette Sirius.

- Miért gondolnának másra, mikor te itt fekszel mellettem meztelenül? – vonta fel a szemöldökét. Sirius végignézett magán a takaró alatt, majd elvigyorodott.

- Tudod sose gondoltam volna, hogy egyszer így fogunk együtt aludni egy ágyban…

- Aludni? Ez neked alvás? – morogta Perselus.

- Most mit panaszkodsz? Örülj, hogy egyáltalán befogadtalak.

- Annyi szoba van ebben a házban, de pont most szaporodott el mindegyikben a doxi, mi?

- Most tehetek róla? Ha gondolod, akkor beköltözhetsz még Csikócsőrhöz is – vonta meg a vállát.

- Lehet, hogy inkább azt a dögöt választanám… - sziszegte Perselus, s gyorsan nekiállt, hogy felöltözzön. Már csak az hiányzott neki, hogy valaki tényleg meglássa őket így. Elhatározta, hogy ha tetszik Dumbledore-nak, ha nem, de ma visszamegy a Roxfortba. Elege van már ebből az egész éjszakai színjátékból.

Már négy napja ez megy. Minden éjjel! Ez a nyomorult Black nem bír nyugton maradni, mert neki a saját párnája kell, meg a saját oldala az ágyban, és persze éjszaka kell neki olvasnia azokat a gusztustalan mugli magazinokat, melyek… Mikor nagy nehezen elalszik, akkor már rögtön elkezd horkolni, s hiába csapkodja a párnával vagy próbálja meg megátkozni, az meg se nyikkan. A legrosszabb mégis a hiányos öltözködése…

Ledobta a hálóingét az ágyra, s megkereste a ruháit. Mikor éppen le akart értük hajolni, valaki benyitott. Perselus kővé dermedt, s csak nagyon lassan pillantott fel. Potter állt az ajtóban, tátott szájjal, s akkora szemekkel, hogy majdnem kiestek a fejéből. Perselus megpróbált közömbös arcot vágni, mintha teljesen mindennapos dolog lenne, hogy ő és Black meztelenül járkálnak a szobában.

- Potter! Eltévedt? – vonta fel a szemöldökét, s felszedte a ruháit a földről.

- N… nnnem – dadogta. – Cs… csak Si… Siriust… ke… kere… keresem… - nyögte ki nagy nehezen.

- Harry! – köszöntötte vidáman a keresztfiát. – Azonnal megyek, csak gyorsan felöltözök. A konyhában találkozunk – pattant ki az ágyból, s Harry majdnem szívinfarktust kapott, mikor meglátta, hogy keresztapján sincsen több ruha, mint Pitonon. El se merte képzelni, hogy ez vajon miért van így. Jobbnak látta, ha mihamarabb kimenekül innen.

- Rendben – biccentett, s kisietett.

- Perselus csak egy nagyot sóhajtott. Ennyit a titoktartásról.

- Esküszöm, Black, hogy soha többet nem állok veled szóba – fordult Siriushoz, aki már felöltözve rakta vissza az ágy fölötti kis rejtett polcra a magazinjait.

- Úgysincs olyan szerencsém – nevette. – Nekem se éppen kellemes, hogy te fekszel mellettem, mikor a hölgyvendégeimmel vagyok – kacsintotta. – Óhatatlanul is kalandozni kezd a fantáziám, s ki az, aki mellettem van?

- Ne. Is. Folytasd! – szűrte a fogai között. Éppen eleget hallott és látott már egy életre. Többet be nem teszi ide a lábát, az már biztos! Mondhat felőle akármit az a vén bolond, akkor is inkább alszik a Tiltott Rengetegben egy kentaur mellett, mint itt Black ágyában. Hogy is süllyedhetett idáig, gondolkozott, miközben lefelé trappolt a lépcsőkön. Potter már biztosan világgá kürtölte, amit látott, s ő ezt már soha se mossa le magáról… Perselus Piton és Sirius Black egy ágyban… Nevetséges!


End file.
